


Ben and Callum need to be quiet

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Callum Highway, Dominant, Gay Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Moaning, Rimming, Smut, Swear Words, Swearing, agressive, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, cum, cumming, moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Ben and Callum are in bed, Callum feels like having some fun but they’re gonna have to be  quiet with Lexi in the next room.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 33





	Ben and Callum need to be quiet

Ben and Callum are both laying in bed in just their boxers they had originally put their pyjamas on but it was peak summer and the room was far too hot to sleep next to a hot body while also wearing clothes, they were both worn out having Lexi all day they had took her to the park and then for ice cream afterwards, she had gone to bed a few hours ago but they stayed up watching a film on the couch appreciating some alone time.

Ben was scrolling through his phone while Callum was reading one of his books, suddenly Ben felt Callum’s hand running across his waist and a tongue in his ear. A smile spread across his face as he whispered “we can’t tonight”, Callum bit his ear lobe in response. “Cal Lexis in the next room” Ben insisted but Callum wasn’t taking no for an answer. He moved down to bens neck licking and sucking in one area causing a low moan to escape bens mouth. “Okay okay but we’re gonna have to be quiet” Ben finally breathed out.

Callum pult back off bens neck with a wide smile on his face “I can be quiet it’s you who’s always loud” Callum smirked. “Well sorry if I like my man to know im enjoying myself” Ben snarked back. Callum climbed on top of Ben joining their lips in a passionate kiss, tongues clashing and moans escaping both their mouths. Ben moves his mouth to Callum’s ear giving it a lick before growling “are you gonna fuck me then”. Within seconds Callum flips Ben over pushing him down into the mattress “woah cal” “well you need to be quiet so your head is going into those pillows only way to shut you up” Callum laughs while pulling bens boxers off followed by his own. Ben obeys pushing his head down into the pillows while arching his back so Callum can see his pretty hole.

Callum brushes his thumb over bens hole causing him to gasp into the pillows, he then presses his tongue to it before swirling it round hearing bens quiet moans into the pillow. He puts his hand under bens stomach and starts to pump his cock while his tongue is still swirling round his hole. Callum knows if bens head wasn’t in the pillow his moans would be waking Lexi up right now.

Callum’s cock is now aching for attention, he gets off the bed to get the lube but before he gets it out the nightstand he pulls bens head up from the pillow shoving his cock into his mouth thrusting aggressively causing Ben to gag and his spit to dribble all down his cock, “pretty” Callum whispers. He pulls back after a few minutes to go and get the lube from the nightstand. “Fuck cal” he hears Ben say as he’s looking for the lube. “Head in those pillows now” he grunts back at Ben.

He gets back on the bed behind Ben dribbling the lube onto his fingers before slowly pressing one into bens hole working it in and out before adding another and another, it all happens quickly he just wants to be inside Ben now, wants to feel ben all around his cock. Ben nudges Callum’s leg with his own to signal that he’s ready, Callum dribbles some lube onto his cock and enters him slowly letting him adjust to his thick cock. Callum lets out a sigh at the warmth of Ben around him.

He sets the pace slow and soft at first biting his lip to keep his moans in, but he wants to fuck Ben senseless and see him squirm into the pillows so he pulls back and slams back in as hard as he can, Ben bites down hard into the pillow while grabbing the other pillow with his hand. He does it again and Ben lifts his head from the pillows mumbling “cal oh my” Callum quickly grabs bens neck and forces his head back down into the pillows keeping his hand there while he has his other on bens waist. 

He quickens his thrusts now in and out quickly  
Working up a sweat, he can’t control his own moans so he bends down biting bens back to try and lower the sound he’s making. He’s getting close but he wants Ben to cum with him so he takes his hand off bens neck bringing it under him to pump his cock, he pumps at the pace he’s thrusting and within minutes Ben is cumming all over his hand sinking his head into the pillow completely satisfied. 

Callum thrusts a few more times and shoots his load coating the inside of Ben, he collapses on top of him breathing heavy onto his neck placing open mouthed kisses. They both get their breaths back and Callum rolls off him onto his own side of the bed, “wow cal” Ben breathes out “takes a lot to keep you quiet doesn’t it” Callum laughs. “Erm I think it was harder for you, I’m gonna have a massive bite mark on my back in the morning” “oh shit did it hurt I’m sorry” “shut up it was one of the hottest things you’ve done didn’t expect to have you biting my back with a hand on my neck forcing me down but id let you do it again right now if you wanted to” Ben winks. “Fuckinel Ben you’re an animal do you know that” “yeah and you love it”. 

And Yes Callum does love it.


End file.
